Oh Bassy!
by xXReallyRedReaperXx
Summary: Fem!Grell x Bassy! With Smut, Smut, More Smut, Some Romance Along With Family. So Pregnant Grell Later On! Follow Grell And Sebastian As They Develop A Relationship Together! Cursing, Romance, Fetishes, And More Included!
1. Doodles and Dreams

**A/N: Hello all! This is my first story on here (Real story ever really actually) but its been in my head for a bit! The inspiration is from there not being enough Grell x Bassy fluffy/smut/family fics out there and imma sucker for them! This features Fem!Grell and lots of smut so be warned!**

"SUTCLIFF!" Will's angered voice fills the library, that damned red haired Reaper had managed to get herself into trouble _again_! Grell's head snaps up from her office, she should've been doing paper work but she was busy sketching stupid little hearts and pictures of that damned demon butler Sebastian Michaelis.

"DAMMIT SUTCLIFF GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" William's now enraged voice sounds, she shivers and gets up, her heels clacking on the library's marble floors.

"Yes, William?" She hums in her cocky tone, her glasses sitting on her nose as she grins her toothy grin.

"Where the Hell is that paperwork?! We are running _horribly _behind on reaping!"

"Oh William, you should know I _despise_ paperwor-" The red head starts.

"And _I_ despise being behind dammit!" The older Reaper snaps. "If you are not finished with that paperwork and reaping the souls I have assigned you you're fired!" He barks, other Reapers heads turning at that. They rarely got fired. Grell's eyes widen and she sighs dramatically.

"Oh fine!" She huffs, stomping off and slamming the door to her office. "Sorry Bassy dear, you're gonna have to wait." She huffs, working on the paper work.

XXX

"Young Master, the carriage is prepared to take us into town." The pale skinned demon butler says, bowing like always.

"Very good." Ciel Phantomhive says standing up with his hand on his cane, putting his top hat on. "Lead the way Sebastian." Ciel says walking over to his butler.

"Certainly." The tall butler says starting down the hall by his master's side.

"Do you have the money?"

"Of course my Lord. You don't even need to ask." Sebastian chuckles. "May I ask why we are heading into town?" The butler asks curiously.

"Elizabeth's birthday is coming soon as you know. I am going to buy her a gift. I forgot last year and she never let me hear the end of it."

"Well this year will not be the case." He smiles, opening the door for Ciel. Ciel sliding in and Sebastian climbing in having to duck down due to his height as he sits across from his master, the carriage swaying and jolting as they head into town.

"Do you have any gifts in mind my lord?" Sebastian asks.

"I was perhaps thinking of a new ribbon or dress… Although finding her size would be difficult.." Ciel frowns.

"Worry not about that my Lord, I can easily figure it."

"Very good… I am considering taking her out dancing as much as I dislike it.."

"That would be rather kind of you. I think she would enjoy that greatly. Do you remember what I taught you last time?"

"Of course I do! I am not a fool!"

"Of course you're not my lord.." Sebastian says. The rest of the ride was quiet other than small chit-chat. The carriage comes to a halt and the butler stands, opening the door and stepping out, holding it open for his young master who steps out.

"Tell the driver to return in an hour. We should be done by then."

"Certainly." Sebastian says walking up front, telling the driver. He returns to his master. They start on their way but a scream rings through the normal quiet evening streets.

"What was that?!" Ciel demands.

"I'm not sure…" Sebastian says standing closer to Ciel as they inch towards the alleyway that the scream rang from, the reeving of a chainsaw can be heard.

"Oooh! Red heels!" Grell's voice coos at the sight of the woman's heels.

"Now you'll be covered in red!" She says stabbing the chainsaw into the woman's chest, her Cinematic Record starting to play, Grell faking a yawn at the woman's boring average life. "So dull." She tuts, yanking the chainsaw out. A small smile tugging at Sebastian's lips, he didn't want to admit it but he did indeed have feelings for the red reaper.

"Grell?!" Ciel's voice says in shock, the reaper turning her head instantly.  
"BASSY!" She coos, running straight at Sebastian and tackling him in a hug causing him to groan in unamusement.

"Hello Grell.." Sebastian sighs softly.

"Give me a kiss!"

"No." He says flatly, shoving the reaper off of him.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you stopped murdering people!" Ciel gawks, Grell tutting.

"I'm not murdering people, i'm simply doing my job and reaping her soul. I even have papers!" Grell says digging in her suit jacket pocket pulling out a doodle of Sebastian and her kissing with hearts all around.

"Thats a picture of you and Sebastian kissing." Ciel says flatly, Grell yanking it away a small crimson blush playing on her cheeks.

"I don't have the slightest idea where _that_ came from!" She lies, giving a toothy grin as she pulls out the paper work. "See! Woman aged 22, black hair, brown eyes. Died of a heart attack." Grell says showing it to Ciel, Ciel sighing.

"Do you wish for me to kill her, my lord?" Sebastian asks. He had to follow his master's orders.

"No… Leave her for now." Ciel sighs yet again.

"... Is it wrong to steal high heels off of a dead body..?" Grell asks, eyeing the red pumps, Ciel merely shaking his head.

"Shall we my Lord?" Sebastian says, Grell smirking at him.

"Yes." Ciel says simply as they start to walk away, Grell following them.

"Where are you going?" She asks, pushing her glasses up.

"None of your business." Ciel says flatly, Grell pouting.

"Now what fun is that?" She whines.

"SEBASTIAN MAKE HER GO AWAY!" Ciel demands.

"Certainly." Sebastian smirks, picking Grell up by her suit collar and tossing her back in the alley as he would a bag of trash.

"Thank you." Ciel sighs as they walk off, Grell dusting herself off as she stands, a frown taking over her features.

"I suppose i'll see you another time.." She mutters. She didn't like to admit it but sometimes she wishes he could only be a bit kinder to her, she smirks as she gets an idea.

"All is fair in love in war I suppose!" She chirps, heading off to do her next job.

**A/N: So! Thats the end of the first chapter I hope you enjoyed! No smut yet but it should be up soon! Thanks for reading and please comment!**


	2. Date Night

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks for the comments/likes/follows! It means a lot to me. Here is chapter two! :3**

Sebastian sighs gently in his room, he was happily reading a book with one of the cats he had in his lap, Ceil of course had no clue about the cats he kept. It was three thirty AM on a Thursday night, the whole house was asleep and as normal he wasn't. His back was facing towards the window in his room that overlooked the gardens around, it was just across the hall from Ciel's so he could get to his room quickly if needed. He shifts in his chair. He had the strangest feeling he was being watched by someone. He turns his head just in time to see something moving away from his window.

"Thats… Odd…" The butler mutters as he gently pushes the cat off of his lap and closes the book, standing up and walking over to the window. He opens it and sticks his head out. He glances down. Nothing. He glances to his left. Nothing. He glances to his right. Just Grell sitting there on the ledge with black and red roses… He starts to look up before his head snaps back to his right.

"Grell?!" The demon says utterly shocked. "What on Earth are doing here?!" He asks utterly surprised.

"Well im here to see you Sebby~." The reaper smirks, Sebastian sighing heavily. She wasn't going to leave, her coming in for a few surely couldn't do much damage.

"Get in here before you fall and break your neck." The demon says stepping out of the way so she could step into the room. She beams and does so, Sebastian shutting the window with a sigh. Grell handing him the bouquet. It was actually quite beautiful…

"For you Sebby!" She grins proudly. "I picked them myself!"

"Thank you, Grell…" The butler says putting out a vase and pouring water into it from the pitcher of water he had in his room. "They're quite beautiful, Grell."

"You think so?" The reaper says with her eyes wide, she expected him to just snort.

"Yes, they are." The red reaper blushes at his compliment.

"So you came here to see me?" Sebastian says pointing at a chair for her to sit.

"Yes. I did." Grell says sitting down.

"Care for some tea?" Sebastian asks starting on some for himself, Grell nodding.

"Please." She says, she was actually not quite as flamboyant and all over him, she actually seemed quite nervous.

"I'm assuming that there is another reason?" The butler asks handing her a cup of tea, the reaper nods shyly.

"Might I ask what it is?" Sebastian asks sitting across from her.

"Will you uhm… Go on a date with me?" The reaper asks closing her eyes ready for him to throw her out the window, Sebastian considers this for a moment.

"If I do… Will you stay off the manor for at least two months for some peace for us?" Sebastian asks sipping his tea calmly, her eyes fly open.

"Yes!" She says jumping at him, throwing her tea, Sebastian diving away and catching the tea cup before it spilled all over the floor and broke, his own tea in his spare hand. He sets it on the bedside table before Grell hugs him, tightly. He awkwardly returns it.

"I will speak with my young master. But how does Saturday sound?" He asks, he was actually excited to learn more about the odd reaper.

"Perfect!" She smiles, leaning up and pecking his cheek quickly before heading back to the window. "I'll see you then Sebby, ill pick you up." She winks before she opens it and hops out, a small smile on the demon's face as he touches softly where her lips hit his cheek.

"I hope so." He murmurs, closing the window. Was he… In _love_? He thinks to himself, he had never truly been in love before. He watches her form disappear into the night, jumping around happily, a full smile growing on his lips.

XXX

"A date?" Ciel says as Sebastian buttons up his shirt.

"Yes, my Lord. She says she'll leave us alone for a good month or two if I go.. Will you be fine by yourself on Saturday evening?" He asks as he finishes dressing Ciel. Ciel sighing and nodding.

"I hope it works, you'd better be home by Sunday morning." Ciel says wanting to give them time together since Sebastian seemed excited.

"Certainly." The butler bows, going to fix breakfast.

XXX

Saturday afternoon came, Sebastian had found a nice, bright red rose for his date.

"I will see you soon young master." Sebastian bows as a knock on the door can be heard, he opens it. There was Grell grinning madly. She was in her normal clothes and actually blushes when Sebastian hands her the rose, takes her hand and bows, softly ghosting his lips over the back of the reaper's hand.

"Shall we milady?" Sebastian murmurs, Grell nodding and nearly swooning as Sebastian locks arms with her leading her to a carriage he had ready.

"After you." Sebastian says opening the carriage door for her, Grell stepping in and Sebastian sitting across from her.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Grell asks.

"I was thinking of a nice walk through the park, and if you drink wine some wine tastings."

"That would be nice." Grell says with a grin, showing off her shark like teeth, the Demon smirking softly to himself. The carriage ride was smooth with idle chit-chat between the two, Grell was actually being fairly calm and tame. The carriage comes to a stop and Sebastian stands, going around and opening the door for her and offering her his hand.

"Thank you." Grell says taking it and stepping down easily, Sebastian closing the door behind her. They were in a nice park, some benches around. There were plenty of trees and flowers near the sparkling lake. Butterflies, bees, birds, praying mantises, hummingbirds, and more were happily resting on the flowers and leaves.

"Its lovely." Grell says as they walk on the worn bath.

"Indeed." Sebastian agrees, Grell was admiring a flower (A red one of course) when an elegant monarch butterfly lands on her nose causing her to go cross eyed as she tried to look at it, Sebastian turning back to see why she wasn't following. He instantly starts chuckling at the confused and slightly stunned look on the reaper's face at the butterfly perched on her nose. Her lips curl up into a slight snarl at Sebastian laughing at her.

"Oh calm down Grell, its just a butterfly, you should know they're harmless." The butler says easily coaxing it on his finger.

"See?" Sebastian chuckles softly, placing it on a bright yellow sunflower.

"I don't know why it was attracted to me." Grell mutters.

"Probably your hair." Sebastian says gently pushing one of her locks away from her face with a sly, flirty smirk.

"Shall we?" He says as he starts walking away, Grell following happily. They walk through the park,their bodies brushing together once and a while as they walk. The date goes nicely, by the time they were done at the winery it was around eight PM, Sebastian was slowly realizing as he got to know the reaper better he had feelings for her and she was quite beautiful. He didn't want the date to end.

"It is eight PM.." Sebastian says looking at his pocket watch. Grell didn't want it to end either.

"We could go to my house..?" She suggests softly, Sebastian looking up.

"Would you like to?" He asks with a bit of a smile.

"If you would."

"Well, let us go. Will we need a carriage?" He asks, Grell shaking her head. They walk down the streets of London, her hand slipping into his.

**A/N: I know it was a long chapter and I could of probably broken it up into more than one, I was just so eager to write it! Prepare for smut in the next chapter my friends! Please R&R! Thanks!**


	3. Cherries

**A/N: Hello all! Smut in this chapter! Don't like, don't read! Then again, why would you be reading a smut fic if you knew? Ah.. Well. Anywho! You've been warned. Also some strong language in this chapter. Inspiration in this chapter/title of it is from Sebby telling Grell that he can tie a cherry stem in a knot with his tongue. Couldn't resist.**

They walk to the outskirts of London and start heading down an old, worn down dirt path until they get to an old red brick path with red, black, and grey roses on the sides. A two story house comes into view and Grell steps up on the old porch, a porch swing gently swaying in the wind. She reaches in her jacket finding her keys.

"Ah-ha!" She says with a grin as she pulls out the key ring with a few keys on it, she puts one in the lock on the red door. She unlocks it and opens it for him. It was clearly an older house, it had nice hardwood floor and it was surprisingly clean. There was a nice fireplace with a record player beside it and a log pile. She takes off her coat.

"May I take your coat, Bassy?" She asks, Sebastian nodding and handing it to her. She hangs them up.

"Go ahead and sit." She says gesturing to the red leather sofa with a coffee table in front of it, it was facing the fireplace and the house was a bit chilly. She squats down in front of the fireplace starting to load logs into it causing a sleek black cat to peer from behind the logs with a lazy yawn and stretch. It had stunning orange eyes and it looked at Sebastian curiously. Sebastian's eyes that already showed happiness, he really was starting to fall for the reaper lit up even more before he takes off his gloves and goes over to the cat and picks it up, inspecting the red collar with a wooden skull that was hand carved and hand painted was hanging off of it.

"Hello there you pretty kitty." The demon coos, using his long nails to pet the cat causing it to purr loudly, Grell getting a fire started and she stands with a small smirk.

"I see you met Midnight." She comments seeing the demon, on the floor with the cat in his arms that he was holding like he would a baby rubbing the cat's chest and stomach.

"Who's a pretty kitty? You are." Sebastian coos, Grell chuckling softly before Sebastian looks up with a small blush.

"Sorry.." He clears his throat awkwardly.

"Its fine." Grell smirks softly. "Her name is Midnight, I found her on a reap a long time ago."

"Oh?" Sebastian asks standing up looking at her curiously. "Do go on."

"It was late and raining." The reaper starts remembering the night very well, she hated that reap so much. "My worst reap." She says sitting down, Sebastian sitting beside her.

"It was a little girl, six years old. Lived on the streets..I arrived about twenty minutes early, I was going to hide and wait so I could wait and get it over with quickly. But the girl saw me and walked over to me and looked up at me, she was beautiful. She smiled softly and complimented me on how pretty I was and that she liked the red and she tugged me along and told me she had something to show me. There was a tiny, clearly starving kitten and asked me to take it and take care of it… I started to tell her I couldn't, but I took the kitten and she hugged my legs and told me thank you for saving Midnight. I told her it wasn't a problem and I ducked into the shadows because it was about to happen. She was raped and beaten, left to suffer and so once the man was done I come back out and she looked at me with my chainsaw in fear, Midnight in my coat pocket and said she was scared and I told her that it wasn't going to hurt that she would feel all better soon. I let her pet Midnight one last time before I reaped her soul. It was truly horrible. I wasn't going to keep her, I was going to give her to William or the Undertaker but WIlliam hates cats and the Undertaker is allergic.." She sighs. "It was kinda funny, I had to nurse her back to health, and drop milk into her mouth.. William got so mad when he found out I brought her to work." Grell chuckles softly, Sebastian sort of surprised that the reaper would care so deeply about something, he simply nods at a loss of words, Grell smirks showing her teeth a bit.

"Care for some cherries, Sebby?" She asks standing up.

"Id love some." Grell walks to the kitchen, her five inch heels clacking on the floor as she grabs some from the refrigerator, putting some in a bowl as she smiles at him as she sets them on the table in front of them.

"Prove it." Grell says after a moment, Sebastian's eyebrows raising.

"Prove what?"

"That you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue."

Sebastian merely chuckles as he puts a stem in his mouth, focusing as he does so, taking it the tied stem out of his mouth a few moments later with a coy smirk.

"I bet I could!" Grell says taking a cherry stem and putting it in her mouth, concentrating hard before her eyes widen.

"I think I did something wrong…"

"What did you do?" Sebastian asks curiously, Grell sticking out her tongue that looked just like a snake's with a cherry stem tied around it, Sebastian laughing.

"I don't see how you managed that." The butler smirks, Grell giving him a small glare as she slips it off her tongue.

"I'm not sure either." She chuckles softly, scooting a bit closer to the butler.

"Sebastian?" She murmurs.

"Yes, Grell?" He asks looking at her yellow green eyes.

"Thank you… I've.. I am.. having a wonderful time…" She says looking up into those red, endless eyes.

"As have I…" He whispers before they both suddenly lean in, their lips pressing together for a fiery and passionate kiss, the reaper's arms instantly going around his neck and he pulls her up into his lap, a small squeak escaping the reaper's lips as Sebastian runs his tongue across her bottom lip, trying to gain entrance to her mouth. She gladly parts her lips and he tangles their tongues together, a low moan escaping his lips as Grell starts to undo his tie, throwing it over her shoulder. His own nimble fingers working on her bowtie. He had wanted this for so long and it was finally happening! Grell finally has to break the kiss, panting for breath as she starts unbuttoning his white button down, she had dreamed of this. Her heart was thudding in her chest, she pushes his shirt off of his shoulders before her lips crash against his again, her long nails raking down the demon's pale back, just barely enough to hurt, a moan escaping both of their lips.

"W-wheres your room?" He pants when he pulls away, standing with her in his arms bridal style.

"Up the stairs… First door on the right." She pants, the demon running up the stairs and opening the door. It was a nice large room with the same hardwood floors, a king-sized bed with a red comforter and black pillows. There was a nightstand on either side of the bed. A wardrobe with knickknacks on it beside a door for the bathroom. There were two glass doors that lead out into a balcony, beside the door was a baby grand piano. He lays her on the bed, she was already stripping her shirt off along with her bra. Her nipples hardening the second the air hits them. She kicks off her heels as he climbs on top of her, a hand on one of her breasts as he kisses her, squeezing and pinching her nipple causing her to mewl happily in pleasure, her hands working on his trousers. She manages to undo his belt and throws it down and pushes his trousers off of his slender hips, a hand going into his boxer shorts and she starts to stroke his hardening cock, his breath hitching at the feeling of her nails and hand on his cock. He pulls away working on her pants and throwing them off leaving her in her red panties, he groans softly as she yanks down his boxers and he does the same with her panties, he was about to thrust into her.

"S-sebastian… Wait.." She pants. "I-i'm a virgin, I've only touched a man never been pleasured myself.." She says glancing down at his fully hardened twelve inch cock. He nods, kissing her softly.

"Don't worry dear… I'll be as gentle as I can." He says his hands drifting to her already wet pussy, he slips a long, slender finger inside of her causing her to gasp at the feeling, his thumb gently rubbing her clit.

"Sebby.." She breathes as he starts to nip and suck on her breasts, a second finger slipping in as he rubs her clit harder, gently pushing his fingers in and out of her tight cunt. He starts scissoring his fingers causing her to gasp and cry out pleasurably as he starts thrusting his fingers in and out harder, a third one pushing in and he scissors them, wanting to stretch her to make it as painless as possible. She yelps softly but it quickly turns into pleasured moan as she quickly adjusts, he slowly slow down and pulls his fingers out, looking up at her as he sticks his fingers in his mouth, sucking her juices off of them causing her to moan. He climbs on top of her, lining up with her.

"It'll still hurt… I'll do my best to keep it to a minimum." He promises kissing her softly as he starts pushing into her, her eyes squeezing shut with a small whimper.

"Shh.. Shhh.. I'm sorry.." He soothes kissing her head softly, stopping when he notices tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"Tell me when to keep going, we'll take it easy." He says cupping her cheek, gently brushing a tear away.

"Just keep going, i'll be fine." She says not opening her eyes.

"Are you sure…?"

"Positive, just do it." She says, he nods as he starts pushing into her again, thrusting a bit harder when he hits her hymen causing her to yelp and a few tears to escape. He gently kisses them away as he keeps pushing himself deeper and deeper until their hips finally meet, she moans and whimpers softly, the pain slowly fading as pleasure replaces it, he starts to grind against her causing her to gasp and moan gladly.

"Sebby… Yes.. Thrust into me please." She begs, and he starts to do so starting a gentle pace but it slowly speeds up and gets harder, her moans and whimper growing louder and louder until she was screaming in pleasure.

"S-Sebastian!" She cries out, her hips starting to push up to meet his. He groans lowly.

"Oh.. Grell you're so tight.." He grunts, her head pressing into the pillow.

"Sebastian you're so big and fucking perfect oh yes fuck me." She begs, his thrust just getting harder.

"F-fuck…" He moans softly as her legs wrap around his waist, her hips bucking up wildly.

"Don't hold back! Fucking pound me!" The reaper begs, Sebastian moaning lowly as he starts to do so, his cock ramming deep into her with each powerful thrust causing the reaper to scream.

"SEBASTIAN I'M CLOSE!" She cries, her toes curling as her first orgasm washes over her, her body goes rigid and her back arches up off of the bed as he keeps thrusting into her to prolong it.

"Yes… Oh yes!" He yells. "Fucking Hell Grell you're so fucking perfect and tight!" He moans going even harder still.

"C-cum for me Bassy! Cum deep inside of me!" She pleads, her hips bucking up with desperation for him to fill her, he grunts in response as he gasps for air. He was getting close but he wanted this to last as long as possible.

"S-Sebby! I-I'm going to again!" She cries out, the demon giving a weak smirk.

"G-good. Orgasm for me Grell, let your tight little cunt squeeze me so hard." He moans and Grell does so with a scream, he jams himself deep inside of her as he cums with a low, happy moan as his warm seed pumps deep into her.

"Bassy!" The reaper moans as he gently pulls out after he was done, collapsing beside her breathing heavily.

"Y-you alright?" He asks looking over at his sweaty, panting lover. She shakes her head.

"N-no." She says trying to catch her breath. "I-I'm wonderful.." She says as she finally gets her breathing under control. She scoots closer and cuddles up to his body, an arm wrapping around her and rubbing her back gently.

"Good.." He says kissing her head.

"Sebastian?" She whispers after a moment.

"Yes, Grell?"

"I love you…. I have sense the moment I laid eyes on you." She whispers, the butler smiling.

"I love you too Grell.. Get some sleep I know you're tired." He says with a small yawn himself. She curls up closer as he gently covers them both up. They both drift off into a nice peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Here's I promised smut! I'm sorry if it was't the best in the world but meh, I try. There will be more to come so don't worry! Thanks for reading and don't forget to R/R. **

**And just to clear this up I know in the show Grell is male but I gender bent him for a few reasons.**

**One. It goes with the story.**

**Two. He refers to himself as she.**

**And three. For smut reasons and I always thought he was a she so. ^-^**


	4. Fights

**AN: Sorry for not updating loves, writers block is a bitch! Now, without further ado, chapter 4!**

**WARNING! TRIGGERING STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER**

XXX

Morning came too quickly for the two lovers, Grell sighs as they both get dressed. "I wish we didn't have work." She pouts.

"I know love.. A butler never has a day off." Sebastian says doing his cuffs, Grell walking over and snaking her arms around his neck.

"How about…" She says pressing a kiss to his neck. "You come back tonight after the brat is asleep.." She purrs, nipping gently.

"I will see what I can do." He chuckles. "I must be going, and so must you soon." He says with a small sigh, Grell giving him a kiss before he hops out of her window, running off into the sunset, Grell sighs, closing her eyes to go back to sleep before she feels a twinge between her legs. "Why am I horny..?" She mutters out loud before she pales and grabs her calendar. "How could I forget!" She yells at herself, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. "March 20th… Mating season has begun…" She groans irritated. Every Spring reapers went into a sort of heat.. And it wasn't pleasant for any of them, all of them antsy and on edge, searching for someone to mate with, the need was maddening! Not to mention how violent some of the men got, going so far as to rape some of the females, the men would even fight to nearly the death for a single woman. "Great! Im going to go into work smelling horny _and_ like a demon! I'm screwed.." She sighs. "But ill brave it.." She murmurs, collapsing on the bed with a growl.

XXX

William sits in his office, tapping his foot on the ground with a growl, every reaper hated this season, and it didn't help one of his co-workers was a certain although annoying, very sexy red head.

"William… I have paperwork!" Grell says sliding it under the door, William resisting the urge to bust through the door and claim her.

"You need to come in, I have more paperwork for you.." William says through clenched teeth, Grell sliding in. William instantly hissing at the scent. "You smell like demon." He grinds out, twitching.

"Yes…" She murmurs shifting awkwardly.

"Why the Hell do you smell like.. Scum!" He snaps.

"Because I do, and thats that!" Grell snaps back, William pinning her to the wall as he sniffs her neck, running his tongue up the pale skin.

"This wont do… You need to smell like reaper." He says, Grell pushing him off.

"No." She states showing her teeth threateningly, her nails and teeth growing longer and her eyes turning yellow, like most reapers she stayed in the form between human and full reaper. She snorts some smoke escaping her nose as he watches him carefully, all reapers had elements and Grell's was one of the more powerful, Fire. But William's was one of the more stealthy, shadows. William snarls as his normal level headedness leaves him, his eyes turning purple as his nails and teeth also grow.

"Try me, fire reaper." He snarls as he lunges for her, Grell taking off, jumping off his balcony and gliding to the neighboring office's, William not far behind. She hisses, spitting a few flames out of her mouth trying to throw him off a bit, William growling as Grell starts gliding through the air, closing her eyes as flames surround her form, her body coming out smokey and transparent looking, William hopping off the rail as he shifts into something that looks like a shadow in the air, Grell knew what was going to happen, they were going to fight and it was going to be brutal, she might as well take it away from HQ. She speeds up and goes to a clearing in some woods a good twenty miles away from the office, landing in the center and her body becomes solid looking again, William doing the same near her. "So you want to try and fight me?" He snarls as they lock eyes, walking around the circle.

"Im not giving myself to you you bastard, you're insane if you think I will." She retorts, William lunging at her, Grell hopping up and meeting him halfway, her longer and sharper teeth sinking into his shoulder causing him to yelp, his nails raking across her face causing her to bleed but this only angered her more. She makes the first move this time, she runs after him and sinks her teeth into the back of his neck, her nails ripping the back of his suit and drawing blood causing him to scream in pain and anger as he spins around, kneeing her stomach causing her to fall to the ground, quickly he pounces on top of her, Grell growling as she kicks him in the crouch and gets on top, her nails raking across his face, his own nails aiming for her neck and chest. "Im not going to give up, Grell!" He growls, yanking her hair causing her to cry out in pain, a dark laugh escaping, Grell growls, her teeth sinking into his arm viciously, her own body bleeding horribly and staining the parts of her clothes that weren't red, red. He punches her jaw causing her to remove her teeth. She dashes away and hops in the air, he follows as they start fighting in the air, blood and pieces of clothing falling on the ground below as they claw, bite, kick, and hit each other, both of their bodies bleeding and weakening. William growls as he delivers a hard and brutal kick to the reaper's stomach causing her to vomit blood on the ground below. _"Thats not good…"_ She thinks to herself, William sinking his teeth into her shoulder with a snarl, her nails clawing at his back trying to get him off as they come crashing to the ground, rolling around, her vision becomes cloudy and red invades it, her head swimming, a figure with a black hood approaching, kicking William off of her and lifts her up, she tries to protest but soon everything goes to black…

**AN: I know that chapter doesn't really go with what's been happening but it will make sense soon! Whos the figure in the black hood? Is it another male coming to take Grell to rape her? A hero? A random passerbyer? Find out next chapter! :D**

**As always R&R! Thanks loves!**


End file.
